The Love and The War
by Vixey13
Summary: Foxy is a lonely animatronic that has for awhile now always wanted someone to love. But one day him and the others get moved to a new location where they've been replaced by the Toys! But one certain misfit Toy does seem to catch Foxy's eye. Can u guess who? That's right this misfit is the one and only Mangle! But what happens when the Toys and the Olds meet! Will there be War? Wi
1. chapter 1

Foxy's Pov

I was just sittin there behind me curtains watching ta others play all their songs for the kids like always. *sigh* I noticed Chica and Bonnie constantly trying to get closer to each other. No doubt they're dating. I wish I had someone to love like them. I mean that won't happen because of ta' fact that Chica is the only girl here, and I've never thought of Chica as anything more than a best friend and I could never imagine splittin up her and Bonnie he's me bestest friend. I think I can kiss any chance at a relationship goodbye.

Time skip to 12am (Still Foxy's pov)

I heard ta' last employee leave and walked out of me cove. I know what ye might be thinking "but Foxy shouldn't you be trying to catch the night guard!?" Well a while ago Mike showed us proof that he wasn't an endoskeleton so now he's more of a friend. Speak of ta' 'endoskeleton' he just walked in but the lad didn't seem like his normal self. In fact he seemed more sad than his usually cheerful self!

"Hey lad what be wrong?" I knew I had to ask! I'm actually his best 'robot friend'.

"*sigh* come with me to the office I don't want the others to hear" Mike whispered back.

We walked to the office and Mike shut ta' doors. Ta' others won't care though they have ter' own things to do.

After being sure the doors would stay closed Mike said," Well I was talking to Mr. Fazbear and he told be that you guys are being moved to a new pizzeria that was just built, *sigh* but he's going to be replacing Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica with new models and replace you with an animatronic fox that was originally from supposed to perform here. Not sure why they didn't add the other animatronic though?"

"WHAT!!!" I screamed. Thank god ta' doors were closed or else ta' other would'a heard me. "Lad how can they replace us?!"

"I don't know! Mr.Fazbear said that 'Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment' needed something bigger, better, and newer." Mike said as his frown only got bigger with each word.

"*sigh* well for the first time in me life I don't think there be any thin' we can do" I know coming from me that's a lot but there be nothing we can do! They be coming here tomorrow morning and it's not like I been performing anyway. I just hope the others aren't to depressed when we tell them. " We need to go tell ta' others. "Tay' have a right to know." I said sadly. Mike just nodded and we left ta' office to go find ta' others.

Time skip to after Mike and Foxy found and told everyone

Chica's pov

I-I just can't believe this! Foxy and Mike told us to meet them on the stage to tell us something but I never would've guessed that we'd be getting replaced! I mean what's gonna happen to us! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO BONNIE!!! I DONT KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I LOST HIM!!! *sigh* I need to calm down for a minute. Me and the others will. Will be fine. And Bonnie will be fine.

"When is this all going to happen?" Freddy asked in a serious tone. Something you don't here much from him.

"Tomorrow morning." Mike replied with a sad look on his face.

We all just sat in silence for awhile.

Freddy's pov

I had nothing I could say. I MEAN SERIOUSLY IF I COULD TALK I WOULD!!! We're all just sitting here In silence until Goldie teleported in the middle of everything.

"Um... what's going on? And why do you all look so sad?" Goldie asked. I knew my brother must be very confused so I brought him to the back room to tell him what was going to happen to us.

One explanation later

"... and that basically covers everything I know" I told Goldie. He had a sympathetic look on his face. He patted my shoulder and nodded sadly but understandingly.

" It is almost 6am you and the others should get back to your spots brother... and don't worry I'll be able to watch everything that happens and I'll be sure that nothing bad happens." Said Goldie. My brother can be a jerk most of the time but he has his sweet moments. I nodded to my brother and walked off to get on stage where Chica and Bonnie already were while Foxy was in his cove.

The next morning

3rd person pov

Some movers came to take Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to the new location and lets just say they are AWFUL AT THEIR JOBS!!! The animatronics were dropped, stepped on, in a few cases actually kicked, and threw them in the moving truck. LIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HAD ONE JOB!!! In that process they knocked an eye out of Freddy, broke Chica's jaw, stabbed Bonnie's arm several times, and tore a gigantic whole in Foxy's torso. Then when they finally got to the new place that had DOLLIES THIS WHOLE TIME!!!(dollies are things used to move heavy objects easily from one place to another.) Why they didn't use them the FIRST TIME I DUNNO!!! After that awful experience the animatronics were thrown carelessly off the dollies. Lazy jerks.

Foxy's pov

I hope them bustards burn for that awful experience. When it was over I felt like I had to catch me breath before I could do a thin'. I hope I never go threw that ever again. I saw ta' others slowly start waking up.

"Uh... I hate those guys," grumbled Freddy.

"I couldn't agree more," said Bonnie angrily.

"Trust me I hate tem' to but it's 1am so we should probably look around before 6," I told them. They all nodded in agreement.

We walked outta tat' room and started looking around. Eventually we all split up. I found a room with a stage with three animatronics who looked similar to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They all looked at me right as me crew. Me crew glared at them and tey' shot one back. Sometin' tells me 'tis isn't gonna end well.

I really hope you enjoyed that first chapter!!! There will be more of the Toys in the next chapter DONT WORRY!!! So for now have an awesome day and an amazing life!!!


	2. 2

Same place we left off

Still Foxy's pov

Ta' one that looked like Freddy came and walked over to us still glaring.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The other Freddy asked in a serious tone. Well know doubt 'tis guy is uptight.

"We can ask you the same thing." Freddy asked very sassily.

"So that's how it's gonna be?!" The other Freddy asked while Freddy just smirked and nodded. Whoa when did Freddy get so... evil. "Alright then."

"*sigh* I'll go get Mangle" said the one that looked like Bonnie. He went to a place called Kids Cove. Who be Mangle anyway? The other Bonnie came out and behind him was ta' prettiest lass I've ever seen! She had white hair that turns pink at ta' bottom, and a tail that matches her hair, with ears that are pink on the inside and white in the outside to complete her fox look. Then I saw on her left hand was a hook! So I'm not the only pirate anymore. So this was Mangle!

"Um... Bon who are they'?" Mangle asked in a velvet like voice.

"I'm not sure myself Mang." Replied the other Bonnie.

"Alright I don't care who any of you are just go back to wherever you came from!" Spat the other Freddy. Well I hate 'tis guy!

"Listen buddy if we could go back we would! Besides why would we wanna be around the likes of YOU?!" Said Freddy. Okay now seriously where did 'tis Freddy come from?!

Mangles pov

I heard the one that looks like a taller less fat Fred say why would he wanna be around us?

To lighten the mood after he said that I whispered to Bon," Because I'm FABULOUS!" We both broke down laughing and got weird stares from the other people and our friends. What they don't understand is that while we were on a computer we found a picture of BonBon saying he's "FABULOUS". It's been our little inside joke ever since.

But I decided to lighten the mood for everyone by pointing at the taller Fred and saying," Because I'm FABULOUS!" I got Chi, BonBon, and three members of their group to laugh. I even saw the taller Fred crack a small smile but quickly hid it. Fred just kept a stone face, weird he always laughs at my jokes.

" Listen now and listen good cause I ain't gonna say it again, take your gang anywhere else, if this anywhere else is even in our pizzeria fine except you stay on your half, got it." Fred spat at them. Jeez what's he so mad about.

The taller Fred rolled his eyes and said," fine." His gang all walked away. Now that I think about it they kinda look like us.

"Mangle." Fred grumbled. I looked at him. "You can't be making jokes right in front of the enemy's" he said.

"First of all you aren't my mother, and second of all what did they ever do to us anyway?" I replied.

"Isn't it OBVIOUS?! They're trying to take back there place on stage! Well I don't think so." Replied Fred angrily.

" C'mon Fred why would they do that?" Asked Chi.

" Because they love being on the stage just as much as us!" Snapped Fred.

"Listen Fred you just have to calm down. Know ones taking any thin' from know one. It's just you over thinking ...again." I replied. The dude just has to chill out.

"And how would you know that! You only came here a few months ago!" Fred angrily replied. Now he's just being stupid.

"Fred the fact that I only came here a few months ago makes it even less of a big deal because I understood that this is gonna be over with within a few months tops and plus I only came a month after the place opened anyway " I replied

"Fine whatever you say! But next time I won't hesitate to throw a punch" Fred jerkily replied. I guess the others are with this little War now to cause they nodded in agreement.

" I just hope you realize how stupid this is sooner rather than later." I replied walking back to Kids Cove. It was almost 6am so the day shift people would be coming soon.

With the olds

Foxy's pov

Well tat' just happened. So now we be in some kind of War because of ta' two bears over here.

"Freddy are you sure you didn't make a big deal over this?" Asked Chica. I completely agreed with ta' lass.

"Of course I didn't! If you haven't realized by now they took our spot on stage!" Snapped Freddy. Geez what's his problem lately?

"C'mon Freddy you didn't even give them a chance!" Said Chica.

"Should I have to!? Chica they took our places on stage! We could be entertaining those kids but because they're here we aren't!" Snapped Freddy again. Chica and Bonnie got a tinkin' look on ter' face and somthin' told me tat' tey' were ready to take Freddy's side on all 'tis.

"It's almost 6am we should get back to the room we came out of." Said Bonnie. When ta' heck did it become 5:55 it still feels like 2am.

Me and ta' others went back to ta'... parts and service room? Yea tat's ta' name.

"Hey guys! What if we went to see the other animatronics show when they go on?!" Suggested Chica. It's not a bad idea but I don't know how I feel about spying on Mangle.

"Hmm... that's a great idea! Then we can learn how to prove we're better than them!" Replied Freddy. In response I just rolled me eyes. So now it was settled I would be spyin' on the lass. I wonder what her act will be?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wonder what Mangles performance will be? JK I'm the writer here of course I know! But you don't. Stay tuned to find out!

Ps. I have KNOW idea if any people will even see this considering I'm finished and am publishing at 10:33 pm


End file.
